


In turn, I’ll care for you

by triiqoree



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Betaed, Early Mornings, Fluff, I still dunno how to title things, Kokichi’s a bit mellowed out, M/M, Post-Game(s), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i forgot to post this actually, man, that’s what trauma does to u bae, they’re in love ur honor, they’re just softies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triiqoree/pseuds/triiqoree
Summary: In which Kokichi wakes up before Shuichi.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 134





	In turn, I’ll care for you

**Author's Note:**

> every day I pray and hope my Twitter mutuals never find me
> 
> anyways, enjoy!! 
> 
> EDIT: i gave them my account lawl hi twitter besties

The chill of the morning air woke Kokichi up, making him shift around in bed, trying to salvage whatever warmth he could find. He heard Shuichi make a noise of annoyance as he snuggled into his warmth. 

“Stop...you’re freezing,” Shuichi mumbled, peeking one eye open to glare at him. “‘M trying to sleep…” 

“And I’m cold! Shuichiiiiii pleeeaaasseeee?” He attempted to hold Shuichi tighter before he got pushed away. 

“Go turn on the heater.” Shuichi hummed. “I’ll still be here. ‘M off for the week...” He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep, leaving Kokichi alone. Kokichi pouted for a moment before pulling himself out of bed. He picked up his phone and read through the messages, frowning a bit. 

_ Notifications blew up again… _

He should really stop being surprised. The killing game was  _ years  _ ago, they needed to let go. Danganronpa was a dead series, never to be revived again. It was over. With that thought, Kokichi yawned and tossed his phone over and got up, making his way to the thermostat. Maybe he should turn it high enough for Shuichi to wake up and keep him company…

_ Nah, he’s been exhausted lately _ . Kokichi thought as he turned it just a little higher. Team Danganronpa was still trying to come back, and although it was just a bunch of crazy fans at this point, Shuichi still had to deal with the mess. Maybe he’d be nice and do housework for him today… 

_ Cleaning… _ The thought made his nose wrinkle. Their house wasn’t particularly clean, whenever Shuichi did it something else would catch his attention and he’d get distracted and Kokichi would leave the room as soon as it was mentioned. 

_ He’s been wanting to do it for a few weeks though…ugh, he’s lucky I love him.  _ Letting out an annoyed huff, he set to work. He’d leave the dishes for Shuichi because Shuichi  _ hated  _ when Kokichi did all of the work, even when Kokichi assured him it was fine. 

Shuichi was always like that though, always working and overthinking. He hadn’t taken a break in forever, Kokichi had to force him just to take this one. It worried him when he’d wake up and find Shuichi still at his desk, typing away at his computer. It had been the last straw when he had collapsed in the middle of the hallway. 

_ Well, that train of thought ended terribly.  _ Kokichi blanched as he remembered that day.  _ Good going brain, I feel sick now. _

He takes a break after that, pouring himself some tea with honey mixed in. It’s still early in the morning and he’s halfway done with cleaning, maybe he’ll get back to bed and sleep the day away with Shuichi. They both  _ did  _ have the week off, they could do plenty. It makes him giddy thinking about all of the sappy things they could do. But if Shuichi just wanted to sleep, he was fine with that too. 

“‘Kichi…” Shuichi mumbled as he peered into the dining room. “G’morning…” The detective made his way over as sat down with him, immediately closing his eyes and tucking his face into his arms. 

“Are you still sleepy?” Kokichi mused as he sipped his tea.

“A bit,” Shuichi replied. “Woke up ‘cause my body hurts.” Kokichi gave him a concerned look. Shuichi had aches and pains from nearly being crushed flat by boulders, it was normal for him to comment on it every once in a while.  _ It’s colder so it’s probably worse than usual.  _

“Did you take your medicine?” 

“Mhm. Still hurts.” Shuichi mumbled. “What were you doing?” 

“Cleaning.” 

“You? Clean?” Shuichi laughed lightly, tilting his head to give him a teasing look. “Impossible. I never thought I’d see the day.” 

“Hey! I’ll have you know that I’m actually so good at cleaning I put Tojo to shame!” 

“I’d love to see it,” Shuichi said. “But you didn’t have to, Ko. You’re due for a break just as much as I am.”

“Guess so,” Kokichi hummed. “So what do you want to do this week?” 

“Nothing.” Shuichi peeked up at him again, the look in his eyes leaving no room for argument. “I don’t want to think for the rest of the week.”

“I’m down for not thinking. You should probably get some more sleep though, that involves no thinking.”

“Hmmm no. I want to spend time with you.”  _ Sap.  _ Kokichi thought as he fiddled with a strand of his hair. 

“We  _ could’ve  _ stayed in bed, but apparently I’m ‘freezing’.”

“You are!” 

“Mhm. I think you’re just nitpicky, beloved.” Kokichi said as he finished his tea. “Well, I’m gonna go finish cleaning. Do you want anything before I’m busy?” 

“Coffee.” 

“No. I’ll make you anything else.” 

“Tea is fine then…” Shuichi hummed, closing his eyes again. Kokichi smiled and went to go prepare it. When he came back, Shuichi had fallen asleep again. It wasn’t  _ annoying;  _ he just wished he hadn’t done it hunched over their dining table.

“Shuichi,” Kokichi said and he poked him awake. “C’mon, back to bed. Let's go.” He helped Shuichi over to their bed, responding to the other’s sleepy and incoherent mumbling. 

“Kichi…” Shuichi mumbled suddenly. The detective’s eyes fluttered open, still bleary from sleep. “C’mere. Can’t sleep well without you anymore…” Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand and tugged him closer. “Gotta stay here ‘n rest with me.” 

“Oh?”

“Mhmm..not asking, telling..” 

He gave the detective a soft smile. “Telling me, huh? Well, I hate to disappoint.” He climbed in next to Shuichi, curling up against him and closing his eyes.  _ Cleaning the rest of the house will have to wait, I guess.  _ He thought as he rested his head on Shuichi’s chest, drifting off as he took in the familiar warmth.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Have a good day, eat well and drink lots of water!! 
> 
> ~Rea


End file.
